The Ultimate Fan Girl Experience
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: She's a big fan. She did not expect that her fantasies would come true. Carlos/OC


A/N: This is my first Big Time Rush fanfiction ever. If this does not work out well, I won't be doing any BTR stuff anymore. I'll just keep the fangirlism to myself. In this story, I'm going to use their real names: Logan Henderson, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt. So, here it is.

THE ULTIMATE FAN GIRL

_Fan girl. _What comes into your mind when you hear that word? Psycho? Obsessed? Some would think supportive but majority thinks of the first two words. Here's the story of a huge Big Time Rush fan.

"C'mon let's go! We don't wanna be late for tonight you know!" Jennifer exclaimed as she stood outside her best friend's room.

"I'm coming." her best friend, Catherine exclaimed too.

What's all the hurrying all about? Well, in an hour, they are going to meet her favorite boy band, Big Time Rush. She's crazy for those guys! You have no idea how much she feels that way. When she first saw them on TV in their show with the same name, she was like, "Seriously? I'd rather watch someone eat worms." But as time passed by, she fell in love with the show and the boys. She would never stop talking about them in school or at home. Because of Big Time Rush, she has gained many friends. One of which was Catherine.

_Flashback:_

_ Two years ago…_

_ "May I sit here?"_

_ Jennifer looked up and saw a brunette carrying a tray and wearing a white shirt and jeans paired with black sneakers. She put her pen down and nodded "yes". The brunette smiled and sat next to Jennifer and sat her tray on the table. Jennifer continued her doodling as the other one took a bite of her sandwich. It was an awkward time for the two. They did not even know each other. It was just a scenario of stranger wanting to sit next to another stranger._

_ "What's that?" the brunette tilted her head upward as her eyes drifted to the notebook Jennifer had in front of her._

_ "Oh, it's nothing." Jennifer said quickly as she slammed the notebook shut._

_ "Nothing? It does not look like 'nothing'." the brunette said with a chuckle. Jennifer let out a sigh and handed it to the other girl. She opened the notebook slowly and as soon as her eyes landed on the first page, a smirk appeared on her face. Jennifer's cheeks became deep red and her hands immediately reached for the notebook, which made the brunette's eyebrows meet in confusion._

_ "Okay, you've seen enough." Jennifer said. The brunette chuckled and let out a laugh eventually._

_ "What in the world are you talking about?" the brunette asked in between laughter. "It was just the first page, and it is Big Time Rush! Who the hell gets tired of them?"_

_ "Wait, you like Big Time Rush?" Jennifer asked._

_ "I love them, especially Logan. He's handsome." the brunette proudly announced. "I'm Catherine, by the way."_

_ "I love them, too, especially Carlos!" the blonde exclaimed. "I'm Jennifer. It's nice to meet you."_

_ Catherine smiled. "Ah, you have a thing for Carlos huh. So that's why I saw 'Jen loves Carlos' on the first page with hearts drawn on it." Jennifer let out a laugh and replied, "Well, I'm pretty sure you have a shirt that says 'I own Logan'." They both laughed at the thought._

_ xxxx_

"Dude, seriously? You're going to bring _that _to the concert?" Catherine asked with a brow raised and a finger pointed at the notebook. "What if the boys see it? It would be so embarrassing that I'd wish I was never born!"

"It won't be embarrassing, Cath." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Who knows, they might even like it."

"Okay then." they both ran down the stairs and dashed out of the house. They got in Catherine's SUV and as soon as they did, Catherine brought out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"What's that?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"It's a checklist." Catherine replied, then showed it to the blonde.

_Checklist:_

_ _ hug Logan_

_ _ get his autograph_

_ _ scadadle away with a smile on the face_

Jennifer chuckled and handed it back to the brunette. "You and your fangirlisms, Cath." she commented. "As if you don't have any crazy ideas in mind. I'm sure yours is crazier than mine." Catherine retorted as she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Twenty minutes later…

"Whoa! What a line!" the two exclaimed in unison. The line was a bit long, the "my feet are killing me" type of line. They sighed and fell in line as they waited for the time. Jennifer decided to run through the pages of the notebook that she now shares with Catherine. It still had the "Jen loves Carlos" doodle on the first page. In the last page, it had "This is Catherine's half of the notebook. LoCath. 3" _LoCath, _Jennifer thought to herself then chuckled. She can't believe there were people as crazy for Big Time Rush as her.

"Shit! They're here!" she heard her best friend scream. You looked up from the notebook to the sight far from you. It was them. They waved at the fans and took their seat.

Minutes later…

"Hey Carlos." Jennifer greeted as she stood in front of her favorite member. He looked at her with a smile and shook hands with her.

"Hey." Carlos greeted as well. Jennifer immediately put the notebook in front of him and opened it to the first page. Carlos chuckled as he saw what was in front of him. "Nice doodling." Carlos complimented.

"Thanks." Jennifer mumbled as a blush appeared on both her cheeks. Carlos signed it and handed it back to her. She looked at the message at the bottom. "Jen, Carlos loves you too. :) – Carlos Pena" She smiled and moved on to Logan, then to James, and last but not the least, Kendall. After her fan girl notebook was signed, she took pictures with the guys and ran off to her best friend.

"Man, I don't want to leave just yet. Let's stay here for a moment." Catherine suggested.

"Uhh, sure." Jennifer slowly said.

"What did the guys write on your part of the notebook?" the brunette asked.

Jennifer blushed then opened the notebook to the first page. "Jen, Carlos loves you too." Catherine read out loud. "Aww, that's awesome!"

"Wait, there's more." Jennifer said as she flipped the pages and went to the last page. This time, it was Jennifer's turn to read the message out loud. "Catherine, the name's cute. – Logan Henderson"

"Wait, you showed him the LoCath thingy?" she cried in shock. Jennifer nodded and smiled. "He said it was cute and –" before Jennifer could finish her sentence, Catherine threw her arms around her and squealed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" the brunette cried. She let go and the blonde immediately smoothed out the creases on her shirt that the hug created. Jennifer smiled and looked at her best friend.

Minutes later…

"Okay, let's go home." Catherine got up from the bench and grabbed Jennifer's hand. They got in the car and immediately started the car. They were too busy talking about the meet and greet that Jennifer did not realize she forgot something. She only realized it when the car reached their neighborhood.

"Uhm, Cath?" Jennifer said slowly as she scratched her head

"Yeah?" Catherine looked at her.

"I think I left the notebook in the bench."

"What?"

"I think I left the notebook in the bench!"

"Oh my gosh. That's probably missing right now."

"I know." Jennifer's voice became softer at that part. She let out a frustrated sigh as Catherine pulled over in front of the blonde's house.

xxxx

"Hey guys. Check this out." Carlos called out to the other three as they got in the vehicle.

"Isn't this the notebook that we signed awhile ago?" Logan asked.

"Yes, it is." Carlos confirmed. "She left it at the bench outside. Too bad."

He opened the notebook and saw the familiar doodling. "Jen loves Carlos." James read out loud. "Aww." the other two, Kendall and Logan, let out. Carlos chuckled and then replied, "It's cute, though." The Latino turned to the next page and saw other doodles. There was one, which was a comic strip entitled "Jen and Carlos" and it was all about Jen's ideal moment with Carlos. Logan joined in the reading and as they were doing so, Logan was laughing. "Awesome comic." Logan commented.

"Is there something about me there? 'Cause if there's none, I'm going to commit suicide!" James asked in his drama queen, erm, king voice. The three rolled their eyes and groaned. "James, you're such a drama queen!" Kendall jokingly said.

"Am not!" James exclaimed in the same drama king voice, which made the three laugh.

"Yeah, you are." Logan retorted jokingly. James rolled his eyes as he grabbed the notebook from Carlos. "Dude, you gotta give this back." James said as he flipped the pages. "If only there was any contact informa- aha, here it is."

"If you happen to find this notebook, return it to this address." James read out loud, then told their driver to put the address in the GPS.

"What else is in that notebook?" Carlos asked. He seemed interested with the contents of the black bundle of fan-dom.

"Hmm, let me see…" James flipped the pages. His eyes widened as he reached a page. The contents seemed interesting judging by James' reaction. Then, he read in his mind, "If ever you're reading this and you're _not _Carlos, stop reading this." James quickly gave the notebook to Carlos which made him raise an eyebrow. Carlos looked at the notebook and read the contents of the same page. Then he read out loud, "If ever you're reading this and you're _not _Carlos, stop reading this." The three laughed, which made Carlos roll his eyes.

"Read it, Carlos. Obviously, it's for you." Kendall said in between laughter.

Carlos shrugged and did so.

_Carlos Pena, Jr. – Man, he's the most adorable guy I have ever seen. Have you seen the guy smile? That smile! OMFG! It makes me melt every time he does it. He's funny, too. I bet there's never a dull moment with him. I really love Carlos, to death. I have dreamt of the guy lots of times already. Call me crazy fan girl, I do not fucking care! Well, that's it about my fangirlism for now. There is no cure for this fan girl disease, trust me._

Carlos let out a chuckle and closed the notebook. Never in his life has he had a fan that put much effort in these things. It made him feel happy. Sure, there were crazy fans who did everything they could to make their favorite boys happy but this bundle of fan-dom made him happier than ever before.

"Hi Jen." Jennifer's older sister, Jennica greeted. "How was the meet and greet?"

"It sucked." Jennifer mumbled.

"Why?" the older of the two raised her eyebrow. Before Jennifer could say anything, Jennica spoke up again. "Let me guess, you didn't get to see 'your Carlos', didn't you?"

"Well, it went okay. I got to see 'my Carlos'. Whatever." the younger one replied, her voice barely audible at the 'whatever' part. "It sucked because I left my Big Time Rush notebook on a bench."

"Sucks for you." Jennica said in between laughter, which made Jennifer glare at her, but it did not scare the older one. "You should have gone with me to Zack Ryder's meet and greet. He's way hotter than all of your Big Time Rush boys combined."

"They're too old for you, though." Jennifer muttered.

Before Jennica could think of a good comeback, a knock echoed in the living room. The two turned their head to the door. "I'll answer it." Jennifer said as she headed for the door. She turned the knob and opened the door. When she saw who was in front of her, her jaw dropped.

"Hold on for a sec." she quickly said as she slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and put her hand on her chest then took a breath.

"What's wrong?" Jennica asked her little sister. "Want me to call the cops?"

"No…" Jennifer trailed off. "Call a doctor. I think my immune system just triggered fan girl disease."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jennica had her eyebrows furrow. Jennifer pointed at the door. Jennica walked to the door and looked through the peephole. "Hey, isn't that your Carlos?" she pulled away and smiled. Jennifer opened the door and Carlos was still standing there.

"You're Jennifer, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Carlos!" she exclaimed. She bit her lip to prevent a squeal from coming out. That would be embarrassing. He nodded. "Do you happen to own a notebook like this?" he asked as he held up the black notebook which had random doodles on it.

"Wait, you were the one who found it?" Jennifer asked as she grabbed it from his hand.

"Yeah. I found it in a –" Before he could continue, she threw her arms around him. She caught herself doing it so she immediately let go.

"Why'd you let go? I love hugs!" Carlos said with a smile. He did not even bother to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. "May I come in?"

Jennifer nodded and opened the door wider. Carlos got in and made his way to the couch. "Want to have something to eat?" Jennifer offered.

"Nah, I'm stuffed. Thank you, anyway." Carlos replied. Jennifer simply nodded and sat beside him. "So, how much did you see?" she decided to ask.

"Just half of it." Carlos replied. "I wanna see everything."

"It's too embarrassing." Jennifer mumbled as her cheeks grew deep red.

"Nah, it's okay." he said. "It's cool, actually. C'mon, let me see it."

"Fine." she said in defeat as she handed the notebook to him. Carlos opened the notebook and flipped the pages. He stopped flipping when he reached a certain page. He cleared his throat then read, "What if Carlos was my boyfriend?" Jennifer groaned and then said, "Okay, don't read that out load. It's embarrassing!" Carlos let out a laugh then hid the notebook behind his back. "Let me read it. It sounds cool." Jennifer rolled her eyes and let Carlos do it. She felt embarrassed hearing her own written words from Carlos' mouth. She could not believe she wrote that. That mini essay was written in Jennifer's imaginative state. As Carlos read it out loud, her cheeks grew redder and redder. "Stop it." Jennifer smacked his arm playfully. "Why?" Carlos whined. "Do I have to remind you every time?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. "It's embarrassing?" Carlos asked, letting out a laugh. He shook his head and then continued, "I find it cute."

Jennifer smiled widely. She can't take it anymore. There were just too much fantasies coming true. She never thought this day would come. It was unexpected. It was fun, but then she realized time flies when you're having fun. She looked at her wristwatch and sighed. Carlos noticed it and asked why. Jennifer replied, "Don't you have to go? I mean, it was such a waste of time for you to come here. I'm sure you have other important things to do."

"I've got time." Carlos said with a reassuring smile. "I want to spend time with my biggest fan."

_Biggest fan. _She smiled at that part. She was really in dreamland, except that her dreams came true. It was the greatest moment of her life and so far, nothing could measure up to it. Carlos was right in front of her because of her notebook. An hour later, Carlos told her that he had to leave. As much as she did not want it to happen, she had to let it be. When he left, she let out a sigh. She turned to a blank page, well, that's what she thought it was. Much to her surprise, the once blank page had something written on it. To be more specific, it was Carlos' mobile number. She let out a squeal and immediately keyed the number in her mobile. Truly, that was the ultimate fan experience every BTR fan wants to have. Jennifer was so lucky that she thought the fans would probably think of killing her right now. She went up her room and immediately called Catherine.

"Are you serious?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I am!" Jennifer cried.

"I hate you." her best friend joked. "You're one lucky girl."

**So, what do you guys think?**


End file.
